


Crimson Love

by Vodkannon7



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/M, Femdom, Kissing, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodkannon7/pseuds/Vodkannon7
Summary: Ewan is finally accepted as a member of the Gerik mercenaries. How will this work out with Marisa, the Crimson Flash, who's still doubtful of him joining them...Story commissioned by a friend.
Relationships: Marisa/Ewan
Kudos: 6





	Crimson Love

**Author's Note:**

> Story commissioned by a friend. Hope he enjoys it.

It had been a few days since Marisa had departed to her new assignment. The mercenary band had slowly been settling their reputation across the land as a mighty and reliable force, a company that could be trusted by their contractors. With Gerik at the helm, they became known as an elite band of warriors, myrmidons and rangers, adept at handling a variety of situations. From the young to the old, everyone was able to enlist with them, with the company slowly growing in size. And so, determined to maintain the company's reputations, Marisa was the first to volunteer for an assignment near the border of Renais and Frelia. Her mission was easy enough: make sure the town was secured for a certain diplomat visiting the area. Should have been easy enough... But much to her surprise and worry, the Crimson Flash was accompanied by a petite young man: Ewan, Tethys' little brother, and hopeful adept in the ways of magic. Marisa always had rejected the idea of Ewan being a mercenary. "He's too young", "He's a kind kid, not fit for the battlefield" she repeated to Tethys over and over, hoping to convince her to never allow him to join. Gerik, however, had planned to slowly break Ewan into the mercenary business, but much to his dissatisfaction, the young boy had started learning magic from a certain sage in the forest. However, he still seemed hopeful of making him into a mercenary, and so, he decided to enlist Ewan along with Marisa. Shocked, Marisa protested to her boss, arguing that he's much too young and frail to be in such a dangerous business. However, Gerik's decision would be final. Frustrated, she sought Tethys for help: "Convince him to turn the job down!" she pleaded. However, Tethys told her that the die had been cast. And so, the pair found themselves on their way to the town. "A-ahem. Listen, Ewan… InI know it's your first job, so I want you to stay down and listen to me…" said the flustered woman, unaccustomed to giving out orders like that. However, she wanted to keep him safe. "Sure thing!" he replied in his usual cheerful tone. Arriving at the small town's inn, the pair pondered if they should rent a room. "It's a bit troublesome, but I'd rather you sleep comfortably…" said Marisa, concerned about his well being. Although he protested, arguing that he wasn't a kid, she wouldn't budge on his decision. A pair of gold coins was more than enough to secure a room big enough for the pair.  
"I'll check out the town, Ewan. Stay here for a bit, I'll be back soon." said the pink-haired myrmidon, putting her satchel down and donning a small cloth as a pin, tying her hair up in a ponytail. Setting up a small curtain that separated from their beds, she quickly changed her skirt, donning a slightly longer one that hugged the curves of her hips and rump. "All ready to now… What's wrong?" she asked Ewan, whose gaze was quickly averted, a flustered expression adorning his face. Assuming it really wasn't nothing, she finished her preparations. Taking a dagger and lifting her skirt, she showed off her shapely leg as she carefully placed it in her thigh holster, unknowingly giving Ewan an overly stimulating show. Unaware, she departed the room. "Take care..." whimpered out the small boy as he sent off the taciturn mercenary.

__

"I know he's your brother, but he's still a kid, Tethys..." said out loud the exasperated mercenary, letting her thoughts free in a groaning tone, carrying a small bag filled with groceries from the market. She had surveyed the entire area, asked the locals about the terrain, and made sure there weren't other forces already settled in town. All cleared out, she took the rest of the day slowly, looking around the market for a few veggies and a bit of meat for a stew. She planned to cook for Ewan... Albeit she still didn't accept the fact that he was her partner, she wanted him to feel welcomed into their company. But above all, she wanted to grow closer to him. And so, with a homemade stew, she hoped to convince him to at least consider letting her handle the heavy work. Putting on a determined face, she finally reached the inn, and as she slowly made her way upwards, finally stopping upon the door to their room, she stopped herself short inches above the handle. A shuffling, slightly thumping noise could be heard from inside the room. As the many different possibilities raced through her head, her heart filled with dread at the possibility of Ewan being involved in an attack. Calmly, she set the bag down and peered through the keyhole, which luckily for her was big enough to peer through. And as she steeled herself, she peeked inwards. And much to her horror, she saw something she should have never seen. Much more horrifying than a bandit. More dreadful than a ghoul. It was Ewan sitting on the bed, tightly grasping the panties she had changed earlier. And with the same vigor with which he gripped them, his hand gripped and stroked his member... 

A member too big for a boy his age. Almost 19 cms long, Marisa watched agasp and in horror as the young boy stroked such a monstrous manhood. Suddenly, a sea of thoughts flooded the inside of her head swirling wildly as she was overcome with a strange feeling... "Does Ewan like me? Eh? What's happening? For how long has he been like this? Does Tethys know?" are among the many questions that suddenly sprang onto her mind. Mouth agape and pupils dilated, she watched in morbid curiosity as the young boy caressed and stroked his massive member, taking deep whiffs of the scent coming out of her panties. "Damn it… Marisa, it's all your fault… Showing off your body like that… You didn't even notice I could see your shadow through the curtain…" cried out the young boy as he continued to tug away at his throbbing cock, his shaft being coated in his slimy precum as it oozed down his member, glistening with the light of dusk as he bit into the stained fabric. "Ah… This womanly scent… Marisa…" whimpered out the boy, his face one of utter pleasure as he basked in the scent of the woman he loved. Increasing the intensity of his strokes, the young man hastened his rhythm as the loud noise of his slick cock sliding between his fingers filled the room and the hallway. And with a muffled moan, the young man exploded, his spunk travelling all the way to his bed as his legs shot up from the overwhelming climax. Panting heavily, the young man quickly put away Marisa's panties into her satchel, quickly tidying up her bed before returning the room to its original state. Throwing himself into the bed, the young man quickly set about covering the evidence of his lewd act, before messily slipping into his sheets. However, much to his surprise, what followed was the sound of the bedroom door creaking open, with Marisa quickly entering the room, with a simple and quick "I'm back" letting him know of her return, while quickly filling him in about her search.

Averting her eyes, she set her bags near her bed, meekly peeking over her shoulder at the young man, before sliding the curtain. Slowly, she started to take off her clothes. With the evening's light basking her body, she slid out of her clothes while the realization that Ewan could see her figure through the thin cloth made her face burn up with embarrassment. However, she didn't stop. And sure enough, she could make out Ewan's petite figure through the cloth. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he watched intently as the woman he loved changed her clothes, being completely defenseless. The tension could be felt all through the room. The senses that she had honed for combat were proving to be her undoing, as she felt painfully aware of the direction the situation was going. An eerie silence filling the room, the only noises were the ruffling and shuffling of her clothes hitting the floor. First her top. Then her bra. Her skirt. Finally her panties… Now only wearing her thighs and heeled boots, the woman stood still, listening to the ragged, heavy breath of Ewan, his member quickly rushing with blood, his mast quickly standing proud. And as the tension finally reached its peak, Marisa uttered the words that pushed them past the point of no return. "...Won't you join me?" 

__

Dusk had already fallen over the peaceful little town, with its inhabitants rushing back to their homes to dine in company of their close ones. While some others enjoyed the company of the twilight, drinking their problems away at the tavern. Even more are the number of folks looking to spend the night in good company, trying again and again to woo the ladies servicing the taverns. However, unbeknownst to everybody, such activities were mostly starting up. Starry-eyed lovers sharing an escapade into the night. Infidelities taking place on homes and inns. And on the small inn on the edges of town, one such affair was occurring. 

Tightly wrapped around the helpless young man, Marisa kept nibbling and whispering into his ears soft reprimands: "bad boy~", "little pervert~" while using her hands to stroke the kid's massive cock as she used her panties to cover her hands. The boy's moans echoed through the room and onto the hallway as he was unable to contain his voice against the advances of Marisa, her hands adept at handling a sword thoroughly exploring every inch of his shaft. Ewan had ended in this pitiful state after his head had gone blank with mad lust, throwing himself onto Marisa's arms, not realizing that her hands were ready to catch him and put him on a lock. "Turns out you were quite the audacious man, eh?" Marisa spoke in an angry tone, her teeth gritting with each word coming out of her mouth. "Th-think that just cause you've got an adult dick you're already an adult?" blurted out the embarrassed maiden in an attempt to sound condescending. However, she had never been in such a situation before. Still, seeing the helpless young man squirming under her lock lit a fire inside of her. As her body warmed up and her pent up emotions unleashed bit by bit, her teasing of the young man reached its apex, with a shrewd smile forming on her face as the young man constantly begs for release, or the opportunity to release his pent-up cum. Devilishly addictive, she whispers in his rats while enjoying the feeling of control: "Want to cum~? Then better admit what you were doing~" And with that her hands suddenly come to a stop, her breath tickling his sensitive ears as his breath grew heavy and bated, until…  
"I'm sorry! I'm a naughty boy that came while sniffing at your panties!" Satisfied with his meek admission, her hands start stroking his cock once more, her panties being stained by his precum until he threw his head back, tongue lolling out as eyes roll back, his cock arching and throbbing as it blasted rope after rope of his thick, creamy cum straight into her linen undergarment. Panting heavily, the young man’s hazy head could only listen to the sweet, enthralling words of his crimson-haired partner...

__

Approaching midnight, most of the inhabitants of the small village were returning home. The taverns are filled up by the usual drunkards and low-life scum that can’t live without them. The pair of hooked up lovers are no on their way to enjoy a night of pleasure and debauchery. However, in a certain inn at the edges of the village, the creaking and moaning coming from a certain room had started long ago. The crimson-haired myrmidon was riding the petite shota like a beast, her tight, overflowing cunt wrapping his massic cock as it slid in and out of her gaping breeding hole, her breasts bouncing about as he lifted his hips, her cervix being slammed by his glans as he moaned helplessly, eyes rolled back and tongue lolling out as he held Marisa’s thighs as hard as he could.  
"Marisa! Marisa!” cried out the boy in a meek, whimpering voice as he felt the powerful slams of Marisa’s hips dropping onto his, threatening to grind his hips and the bed to dust. “This! This is what a bad kid like you deserves!” screamed out Marisa as she felt her walls being spread by the massive prick. “Yes! Grind that spot! Oh, Ewan!” cried out the girl as she started doing circle motions atop him, her hips expertly milking him of his seed as her hands rested on his chest, caressing him while pinching and pulling his nipples, her upper body quickly pouncing on top of him as she started kissing his neck, licking and nibbling on his earlobes, his hands quickly reaching for her fat ass, slapping away at it as he left red, stinging marks in the shape of his palms, her eyes quickly taking the shape of a heart as she looked at the shota’s meek face on the verge of tears. “Marisa! It feels so good!”. 

But the myrmidon wasn’t just about to let him enjoy himself. Quickly sliding his cock out, she stood up and pulled Ewan by his hair, suddenly pushing his face onto her overflowing snatch, as the screamed out at Ewan to pleasure her. WIth no hesitation, he forced his tongue as deep as it could go inside her cunt, her walls clamping down on his tongue as she pulled his hair, guiding him as he continued eating her out, his cock throbbing and pulsing painfully as he endured the temptation of cumming all over the bed sheets. Moaning out in utter delight, Marisa climaxed with all of her strength, her legs trembling and shuddering as she lost balance, Ewan’s arms keeping her propped up as she felt her heart being filled with delight and pleasure. However, she wasn’t done. Pushing him away and onto the bed, she takes hold of his legs and lifts them up, putting them next to her head as she lowered her hips, devouring Ewan’s shota cock with greedy hunger, pinning him down in an amazon press, using the rest of her strength to milk the poor kid of his seed, tears rolling down his eyes as he’s overcome with pleasure strong enough to make him go crazy. Shuddering and trembling with excitement, fear and anxiety all at once, Ewan desperately grips the bed sheets, his balls and cock taking the brunt of Marisa’s assault, her face one of wanton lust as she continued dropping her hips down with reckless abandon, her fat ass jiggling and fluttering about as she claimed his seed. “EWAN! EWANEWANEWAN! I’M GONNA CUM! CUMMING!” cried out Marisa as she felt her cervix being penetrated by Ewan’s glans, the painful sensation overwhelming her senses, her mind focused only on receiving his seed. “MARISA, I’M GONNA CUM! CUMMINGCUMMINGCUMMINGCUMMINGCUMMING!” cried out Ewan before painting the myrmidon’s insides white as snow, the both of them throwing their heads out in absolute bliss, their bodies being rocked by the overwhelming lust and desire to breed. Pleasure having taken hold of them, they had bred the night away like bunnies, the first rays of the morning sun finally illuminating the pair as they collapsed all over one another. “AH….Ah…. Hope we can get along, Ewan~” said Marisa as she smiled warmly at the exhausted kid, the both of them falling asleep in the tiny room, reeking of sweat and sex.


End file.
